


The New Deputy

by Geep10



Series: Stiles' Magic Sword 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Magic Sword, beginnings of sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets Stiles' uncle and his life changes for the better. Derek's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first attempt at any fiction writing.
> 
> People are liking this and I'm writing some more, so I've decided to create a series. No promises on when more will be posted.

I remember the day my life changed for the better. The Sheriff’s brother came to work as a Deputy. Who would have thought Stiles’ uncle would improve my life? Not I, but he did.

  

~~~

I heard as the Sheriff’s cruiser turned down his street.

“Your Dad is on his way home.”

“What? He isn’t due home for another hour at least. Are you sure Derek?”

I glared at Stiles, he could be such an idiot, and quickly left through his bedroom window.

 

From the shadows, I watched a Jeep Compass pull in behind the cruiser. I was shocked to I realize the man driving it was a werewolf. He looked at me and inclined his head. In respect? I hoped so. The Alpha pack had just left and I didn’t want another fight so soon. The pack needed time to heal. I decided to stay and listen.

  

~~~

“Stiles! I need you to come down here.”

 I heard the Sheriff call out to his son and Stiles’ heartbeat jump in response.

 “I didn’t do it, Dad. I’ve been home studying since lacrosse practice, I swear.”

 Stiles’ heartbeat jumped again when he entered the room where his father and the werewolf were waiting.

 “Stiles, this is my fraternal twin brother Dylan. Dylan, this is my son Stiles.”

 “Hello, Stiles.”

 “Um… Hello. You have a brother? When did you get a brother?”

 “The day I was born obviously. Son, I need to tell you something…”

 The Sheriff’s voice was heavy with emotion and Stiles’ heartbeat was like a rabbit’s. I wished I could see, but all I could do was listen and wait.

 “The disease that killed your mother fed on magic. When we fell in love, we had a witch lay a _tynged_ on us, a magical prohibition so we couldn’t speak of magic or the supernatural. We did this to prolong her life. Your conception was an unexpected side effect of this _tynged_. Your being here prolonged your mother’s life by at least 10 years. You are not responsible for her death. You are responsible for her life. I will be forever grateful to you for giving me those years with her.”

 I could hear Stiles sobbing. I was pretty sure the Sheriff was crying as well. I could hear the werewolf walking around the kitchen opening cabinets.

 “John, Stiles, here. Drink.”

 “Don’t give him whiskey, you idiot.”

 I heard Stiles cough. He must have drank the whiskey before his father could stop him.

 “We haven’t seen each other in 22 years and you have already called my an ass and an idiot. You haven’t changed.”

 “Neither have you or you wouldn’t still be an ass and an idiot.”

 Stiles snorted, “Anything else I should know, Dad?”

 The werewolf laughed.

 “Just that I am the only human in my birth family.”

“Only human?”

 “Yes, the rest of them are werewolves.”

 I felt my jaw drop. I heard Stiles vocalize sounds. He was rendered speechless. Something I didn’t think was even possible. I stood outside, my mind struggling with this new information. I don’t remember the rest of the conversation but about 10 minutes later the two men walked out. As I watched the Sheriff drive away, the werewolf walked toward me.

 “Alpha.”

 “Stiles’ uncle.”

 “Cystennin Dylan Priddy, Beta, Johnson Pack of South Dakota. Call me Dylan.”

 I felt my eyebrows rise. The Johnson Pack used to be the Blevins Pack and had some interesting, and powerful, members. Since I wasn’t sure what to say, I remained silent.

 “If I get hired with the Sheriff’s department, my family and I will be moving here. I’ll want to join your pack.”

 “If you get hired?”

 “My brother and I haven’t had contact in 22 years, since he married Mary. I’m not sure he wants me here. He wanted to live an average life.”

 I snorted. Average, Stiles? Not likely.

 “Why did you come?”

 “The Alpha Pack’s report was clear about my nephew being pack. Since John hadn’t lifted the _tynged_ , he didn’t know. He thought he was protecting his son, and his son thought he was protecting his father. The fact is not knowing each other’s secret put them both at risk.” Dylan paused, “and I want my brother back in my life.”

 That I understood. There is a lot I would give to have Laura back in my life.

 “If you move here, I’ll accept your family as pack.”

 “Thank you.” He nodded and walked to his car and drove off. I listened to Stiles. He was muttering to himself, heartbeat racing, and breathing erratic. He was working himself into a panic attack.

 ~~~

Stiles was pacing in his room trying to control the rising fear when I climbed back in the window. He looked at me his face pale and sweaty, smelling of fear. This fear smell was the worst I had ever smelled on him. We had faced a kanima together and he didn’t reek this much of fear. I walked to block him as he paced. He was so focused on the floor he walked right into me. I put out my arms to keep him from falling and left my hands on his biceps.

 “Stiles, you need to breathe. In. One. Two. Three. Out. One. Two. Three.”

 Eyes on his, I continued to hold him and breathe with him until he got himself calmed down.

 “Derek, did you hear? I have a werewolf uncle. My dad’s family are all werewolves.”

 “I heard.”

 “I didn’t kill my mom.”

 “I heard that too.”

 His eyes were huge as he looked at me. In an instant, he was sobbing. I pulled him close and rubbed his back.

 “It’s okay, Stiles.”

 We stood like that for a few minutes. Eventually, he stopped crying and we just held each other. My wolf was howling in joy. I had wanted to hold Stiles like this for so long. After a few minutes, he pulled away. Reluctantly, I let him go. He smelled of confusion with just a tiny bit of arousal. I took a deep breath relishing his unique scent and stepped back. I had to remember I had spent the first 6 months of knowing him pushing him away. I needed to keep my hands to myself. He was so young and innocent. Well, not exactly innocent but virginal.

 “Do you think we can finish our research? Or do you want me to go?” I asked, dreading the answer.

 “I’m not going to be able to sleep. Let’s finish.”

 Several fruitless hours later, Stiles was yawning, unable to keep his eyes open.

 “You need to sleep. Get ready for bed. I’ll go.”

 “No! I’m fine. Let me drink another Red Bull and we’ll keep going.”

 “Stiles, you need to sleep. Go to bed.”

Stiles sighed and put his head in his hands.

“I’m not going to be able to sleep, Derek. Let’s keep going, okay?”

“No. Get ready for bed. I’m serious, Stiles. You need to sleep. I’m not leaving until you’re asleep.”

He grumbled but got up. He grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I heard him brushing his teeth as I turned off all his electronics and all but one light.

“Dude! What did you do?”

“I told you - I’m not leaving until you are asleep.”

“What are you going to do read me a bedtime story?”

“Will it help you go to sleep?”

“Dude!”

“Get. In. The. Bed.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but climbed in his bed. I took off my shoes and climbed onto his bed. His mouth hung open, speechless twice in one night.

“Roll on your side.”

“What…”

“Roll. On. Your. Side.”

I let my eyes bleed red and growled a little. He reluctantly rolled away with his back towards me. I laid down next to him and spooned against him. I wrapped my arm around his middle, pulled him close, and nuzzled his neck. He smelled heavenly, apprehension and arousal.

“Relax, Stiles. It’s storytime.”

He snorted.

“Now breathe. In. One. Two. Three. Out. One. Two. Three.”

A few deep breaths and Stiles was snoring. I hadn’t even gotten to tell him a story.

 

~~~

I slept next to Stiles as long as I dared. I left as soon as I heard the Sheriff’s cruiser turn into the driveway. As I ran home, I thought about Stiles being pack. I hadn’t told him he was pack, and he certainly hadn’t called me his Alpha. The Alpha Pack had taunted me with their knowledge of him and what he meant to me. Apparently, the official report to the Council had named Stiles as my pack. How was I going to explain to Stiles that I hadn’t told him he was pack?

 I knew he was hurt sometimes by the other’s thoughtless comments about him being human and therefore _not pack_. I could have corrected their assumptions but had chosen not to. In the hope that it would turn Stiles away from me and the pack. It only took me about a few weeks to realize there was no getting rid of Stiles. His friends were in danger and he was helping them, whether or not I liked it.

 Even when he smelled of fear, he still snarked at me. He was the constant I could count on. Not that I wanted to. Sure, I had realized he was my potential mate the moment I laid my eyes on him but there was no way I could have him. Underage and the Sheriff’s son, I had to push him away and I tried. Literally, pushing him up against walls, doors, whatever. Nothing worked though. He was loyal and courageous. The more time I spent with him the more my wolf wanted him. The more I loved him.

 Now I had no choice now but to talk to him. His uncle knew he was pack.

 ~~~

The next day just after noon Stiles’ uncle drove up to the ruins of my home. I was hot and sweaty from repairing what I could trying to lose myself in the work when I heard his Jeep Compass in the driveway.

 I walked out on the porch just as he got out.

 “Alpha.”

 “Dylan.”

 “I got the job. I start next week, and my family will be here after the next full moon.”

 “Congratulations Deputy Priddy.”

 We stared at each other. He suddenly laughed.

 “The report said you were taciturn. I guess they weren’t mistaken about that.”

 I felt my face heat as I jumped off the porch and walked toward him.

 “What were they mistaken about?”

 “That you had claimed Stiles as your mate. He has no idea, does he?”

 I meet his eyes steadily, to glance away would be to show weakness.

 “Claim the underage son of the Sheriff? He has already arrested me once. I’d rather not give him a reason to do so again or to shoot me. Repeatedly.”

 He looked down, submissive.

 “I haven’t told my brother about that part of the report. It would be better coming from you.”

 “Who in your family knows?”

 “Just my wife and I.”

 I nodded. I had some time then to talk to the Sheriff. Assure him I was keeping my distance as much as I could.

 “Alpha…”

 “Derek, call me Derek.”

 “Derek. Do you want to introduce me to the pack before I go home or after I move here?”

 “After.”

 “I’ll be back on Sunday. Here is my cell number. Will you call me with the details?”

 I nodded and watched him get in his Jeep and drive away. I had less then 5 days to talk to the Sheriff and Stiles. Great.

 

~~~

Later, I heard a more familiar Jeep drive up. Stiles was here. His heartbeat elevated. I ignored his arrival and waited for him to find me, like I always did. When he entered the room I was working in, I realized something was different. His scent was off. There was a tang of charcoal, smoke and iron in it.

 “Derek.”

 “Stiles.”

 I waited. It doesn’t take him long to fill a silence.

 “Derek, can you stop working? I need to talk to you.”

 I sighed, put down my tools and turned to look at him. Something was different.

 “Derek, do you know anything about the Sword Eurwen?”

 “Legendary sword. Supposedly made by Merlin for his nephew to protect his pack. Myth.”

 “Umm … No, not myth. She apparently hides herself until a male descendant joins a pack and then she appears out of nowhere to said male descendant. She gives her bearer armor and the ability to fight, if he is untrained, then trains him, and protects him against injuries.”

 “Myth. Stiles, there is no such thing as magic swords.”

 “There is no such thing as werewolves either.”

 I stared at him.

 “So, as I lay sleeping in your arms, which we need to talk about … later, much later … I dreamt of Eurwen. She showed me her history and asked if I wanted to bear her. Which is weird, right? Cause _I’m not pack_ , right?”

 “Wrong.”

 “What? You admit I’m pack?”

 “Yes.”

 “What the …? When did you plan on telling me? Why didn’t you tell me? Let me guess you don’t want me as pack, so you decided to just ignore the fact that _I am pack._ ”

 I continued to stare at him. How was I supposed to explain?

 “Dude! You need to explain. Please.”

 Begging, damn, he was begging. I couldn’t resist that.

 “I have considered you pack since you held me up in the pool. I didn’t tell you because you’re human and vulnerable. I was hoping you would go away.”

 “So you don’t want me as pack?”

 I could see the tears start pooling in his eyes. I knew I had to try and fix this. I walked toward him as nonthreatening as possible.

 “Stiles, I very much want you as pack.”

 “That’s it? That is all the explanation I get?”

 His voice was rising as was his heartbeat. I knew whatever I said would fuck up what relationship we had. He didn’t trust me, didn’t know I trusted him.

 “Why are you here, Stiles?”

 “To find out if _I’m pack_.”

 “You are.”

 He took a single step toward me. Anger, on his face, in his stance, in his scent.

 “Then I guess it’s a good thing I agreed to bear Eurwen.”

 Suddenly, Stiles stood before me dressed as a Celtic warrior, complete with a magic sword. I swallowed. All I could think was how alluring he was. A man, not the teenager I was used to, a man … in chainmail. A fantasy come to life. I struggled not to laugh. He wouldn’t understand why. I also struggled to hide my growing arousal.

 “Well, this will change the way the pack trains.”

 I almost smacked myself for being such an idiot. Stiles just blinked and started to laugh.

 “It most certainly will, my Alpha.”

 

 ~~~

My heart skipped. He had called me his Alpha. I had never thought to hear those words from him. He was Scott’s pack. Scott who refused to be my pack, who betrayed me, who cursed his wolf, had Stiles’ love, trust and loyalty.

 “What about Scott?”

 “What about Scott? He is not an Alpha. I love him like a brother, but I can’t trust him to put anyone but Allison first.”

 I felt my eyebrows raise: he couldn’t trust Scott.

 “What? You don’t think I know all Scott’s focus is on Allison?”

 “I didn’t realize you didn’t trust him.”

 “To protect me? Nope.” He popped the p and continued to look at me. “You I trust. You put everyone’s well-being before your own. You’ve stood between me and danger.”

 I felt as if my heart would stop. He trusted me. Dumbfounded, I stared at him, hoping my face didn’t betray what I was feeling. Suddenly I heard the pack running toward the house. They were close.

 “Issac, Boyd and Scott are almost here.”

 I told him and started walking toward the door. He followed still dressed as a warrior. I hoped he would train like that today. It was a very good look on him. We were on the porch when the three Betas stopped in the yard. Scott and Issac looked at Stiles and burst into laughter. Boyd just raised his eyebrows and said, “Playing dress up today Stiles?”

 I watched Stiles’ face register confusion before it hit him how he was dressed. In an instant, the warrior was gone and the teenager in his usual red hoodie stood next to me on the porch.

 “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he deadpanned.

 I fought not to smile at the pack’s response.

 “Stiles has acquired a magic sword.” I told the pack trying desperately not to laugh at their reaction. Scott found his voice first.

 “Stiles, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

 “Cause you were too busy talking about winning Allison back? Or talking about how much you missed her? Or …” Stiles stopped. “Dude, the magic sword is just the icing on the cake. My Dad’s family is made up of _werewolves_. I have an Uncle Dylan who is moving here with his _werewolf_ family. I have _werewolf_ cousins. Can you believe that? Cause I’m still struggling with it.”

 I interrupted him. “Stiles is pack.”

 “But he is human!” Scott yelled.

 Issac and Boyd just looked confused. I guess it was time to explain something.

 “Humans can become pack under three provisions. One, they are the beloved of a werewolf, as a mate, parent or sibling of a pack member.”

 Boyd snickered, “Who is Stiles’ mate?”

 “That is not why Stiles’ is pack.” I continued, trying to look as annoyed as possible, “The second provision is if they posses a talent that the pack requires.”

 “Stiles worked magic once,” Issac piped up.

 “Yes, but that isn’t why either. The third provision, and the reason Stiles is pack, is the performance of a great service to the Alpha or the pack.”

 “What ‘great service’ did Stiles perform?” asked Scott.

 “I held Derek up in a swimming pool for two hours when he was paralyzed from the neck down.”

 I nodded at Stiles. Scott at least had the decency to look abashed.

 “Now, time to train. Stiles, I think you should probably train in your new ‘uniform’.” I regretted saying it as soon as it was out of my mouth, but he nodded.

 “Definitely.”

 Once again the warrior that was now Stiles stood before me. Dear goddess, how was ever going deal with this?

 

 ~~~

The next morning after Stiles’ had left for school, I knocked on the Sheriff’s door. He was working the evening shift covering till the department had more deputies. My stomach felt as if a murder of crows had taken up residence inside. The Sheriff and I just stared at each other for a moment after he opened the door.

 “Can I help you Mr. Hale?”

 “Alpha. I’m the Alpha.”

 “Ahh… you better come in then and tell me why my son is pack.”

 “What did Stiles’ say when you asked him?”

 “I didn’t ask him. I didn’t want him to lie. He hasn’t asked why Dylan is moving here either. We are avoiding the subject.”

 I fidgeted under the Sheriff’s scrutiny. I didn’t want to talk about this either.

 “You need to speak with Melissa McCall. Scott is a werewolf.”

 I watched as that information registered on his face.

 “You turned Scott?”

 “No.”

 The Sheriff continued to look at me. I struggled not fill the silence. I was willing to bet this look was the reason why Stiles always talked.

 “So, Stiles is pack because Scott is pack and they love each other like brothers?”

 “Scott doesn’t consider me his Alpha.”

 After we stared at each other for a few minutes, the Sheriff finally sighed.

 “If I have to pull answers out of you, I am going to need more coffee. Come into the kitchen.”

 Three hours later, I finally left the Sheriff’s, John’s, house. Telling the man that his son was my potential mate was the single most humiliating thing I have ever done.

 At least he hadn’t shot me … yet.

 

~~~

**We need to talk about why me Dad felt the need to have a safe GAY sex talk with me.**

**He won’t be home till 2 A.M.**

**I know you are outside my house — you might as well come in out of the rain.**

**My bedroom window is open. Towels are on the chair.**

I stared at the last text from Stiles. He was right we did need to talk and standing in the rain was only making me more miserable. I climbed into his bedroom and picked up a towel.Stiles didn’t look up from his computer. He had showered after lacrosse practice. I could smell the gym on him.

 “Thanks for using the window. I’m almost done with this essay and walking downstairs to open the door would have ruined my flow.”

 I ignored his comment and took off my coat and shoes and socks, and settled onto his bed.

 “Dude, what are you doing? You’re soaked!”

 “Napping. Wake me when you are done.”

 “Dude!”

 I opened my eyes and smiled at him. The look on his face was perfect. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over me.

 “Finish your homework Stiles.”

 I heard him knock his head on the desktop before he started typing again.

 “So, why did I have to endure another sex talk from my Dad?”

 “Why don’t you ask him?”

 “Ha! He said to ask you.”

 Of course he did such was my lot in life.

 “Come on Derek … talk to me.”

 I growled at the laughter in his voice.

 “Or did you want to romance me with flowers and candy first? I like … mph”

 I threw a pillow at him. He dissolved into outright laughter.

 “I’m glad you find this amusing, Stiles.”

 “I’ve been trying to decide if I wanted to be present for the conversation you had with my Dad, or if I should just be thankful you didn’t invite me to participate. You know Eurwen told me, right?”

 I sat up and looked at him in surprise. I hadn’t realized that.

 “Yeah, she shows you possible futures before you accept her offer. You were in all of mine. Except one … and it was really unpleasant.”

 He continued to smile at me, a knowing little smirk. I wondered if the futures with me had been pleasant. There was so much I wanted to ask but was afraid to.

 “I’m going to get ready for bed. You’re staying right? Till Dad gets home?”

 “I promised him I would stay away from you until you were 18.”

 “He used his superpowers as Sheriff and my Dad and realized you were lying or I wouldn’t have gotten the ‘talk’ tonight.”

 There was that smirk again. I glared at him.

 “Anyway, I just want to _sleep._ ”


End file.
